Reversed Fate
by HelloMiho
Summary: What if Michiru was the one running away from her destiny?
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: What? I own Sailor Moon? How come nobody told me this? Oh, you were joking with me? Sigh.

Tonight was the first art exhibit on Japanese land of Kaioh Michiru. The aqua haired girl slipped in and out of the crowds, only staying long enough to exchange polite nothings and blow away any preconceived notions that might have formed based on her having grown up in America. She was wearing a strapless and loose white chiffon dress that although elegant, emphasized her young age, and her hair was down in lustrous waves that framed the beauty's small face.

She paused to look at her favorite piece, which had the wind and sky together in an embrace. She had no idea how she had bore such a masterpiece. It was almost like something had possessed her when she had painted this. The painting was one of her lesser known works, and it made her love it even more. In fact, she showed it in every exhibit she did. Her eyes bore into her painting, and she began to get lost in it when she felt a warm breath tickle her neck," Such a beautiful painting by a beautiful girl."

Michiru whirled around, her cheeks rushing with blood, to see the back of a tall handsome blonde in a tuxedo walking away.

'The nerve of that guy!'

-0-0-0-0-

Though the gallery was far from over, Michiru wished it was. After the mysterious man had walked away, she had grown uneasy. For some reason, the man made her remember things she didn't want to, like a certain recurring dream.

As she strutted throughout the exhibit, she grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter's tray and hurriedly gulped it down - She didn't have to worry about the drink being taken from her, because even though she was underage, this was high society -, trying to soothe her frenzied nerves. When she felt a light tap on her bare shoulder, she barely contained a jump and turned around, guardedly.

What she saw though, however immediately calmed her down though. In front of her, was her best friend, Elsa Grey, a red headed athlete. Due to Elsa's dad's job as a diplomat, she had attended the JapaneseSchool of New York with Michiru for a year before going back to Japan in seventh grade. They had kept in touch with letters and this was their first time reuniting in person. She looked nice, in a black dress, though Michiru could barely suppress the urge to laugh at the clearly uncomfortable girl.

"Hey, don't laugh. This is all for you," Elsa grumbled at seeing her friend laugh, but instantly cheered up," I have someone I want you to meet. Come on over Haruka."

Michiru's breath caught in her throat, as a very familiar blonde man made his way over.

He stopped in front of the aqua haired woman, and placed a kiss on her knuckles, with smoldering eyes," Tenoh Haruka. It's nice to meet you."

Good naturedly, Elsa rolled her eyes and said in a dry tone," Always the flirt, Tenoh."

"Only with the pretty ones," the blonde responded with a smirk.

Michiru quickly let her hand out of the blonde's, having just realized that it was still there. When Haruka turned around to her, she blushed and said,"I'm sorry," her mind racing. Tenoh Haruka, the genius F1 racer, no wonder he had felt familiar, right?

"Anyway, Haruka here was invited to Mugen Gakuen too, so we'll probably see her a few times during the school year! She's legendary in track, I don't think she's ever been beaten, and even I've raced her" the red head continued.

The artist was impressed. She knew that her friend was one of the fastest people in Japan, and for the blonde to be able to beat her, he would have to be one with the wind, though given his status as an F1 racer, he was probably accustomed to speed. It almost didn't come as a surprise that he had been invited as well. Although Mugen was already the elite school, Mugen's invited students were extra special. Invited students were so rare that the few that were got special privileges, like their own condos near the academy for an extra fee and more. They even had a different uniform to distinguish them from the rest, though the difference was subtle; dark green stripes were added on the already green skirt/pants/ribbon/tie. Michiru had also been invited, which was partially why she had moved back to Japan a few years earlier than she had planned.

"Don't forget to mention I race F-1 cars," the blonde winked at Michiru, who in return smiled, while hiding her blush.

"Yeah, yeah. But that's a given. Wait, Darn, don't let that overinflate your head, it's big enough already," Elsa replied cheekily to Haruka and then mock whispered to Michiru," Did you know she practically begged me to introduce her to you?"

Michiru took no account of the strange words, feeling strangely lightheaded at the thought of the blonde wanting to meet her.

Meanwhile, Haruka was staring daggers at the red haired girl, realizing that Elsa had given away her true gender by using feminine terms to refer to her. Haruka only hoped that Michiru wouldn't notice, though a small part of her asked why it was such a big deal since Michiru didn't seem like the kind of person who would ruin the reputation of someone she had just met.

Then, the abnormity of the words sunk into Michiru's head.

"She?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elsa then realized her slip and hurriedly tried to cover it up," Oh, it's just a joke between us, right Tenoh?"

Haruka quickly realized what Elsa was trying to do and played along ,"Yeah, heh," she playfully punched the other girl's shoulder, with more strength than she meant.

The red head yelped, and glared at Haruka who made an 'oops' gesture with her shoulders.

Michiru's eyes narrowed and she boldly put her hands on the blonde's chest. Indeed, there was a slight swell. Meanwhile, Haruka had frozen, shocked at the touch. Suddenly, memories started flooding the blonde's head.

-0-0-0-0-

Haruka woke up with the scent of the sea around her. She smirked and turned around to see her lover still sleeping beside her. The blonde grew weak at the sight of the creamy goddess, naked in her bed. She sighed, and gave a kiss onto the woman's head.

Suddenly, she found herself being pinned by her lover, who had a mischievous glint in her cerulean eyes, and her hands on the blonde's chest.

-0-0-0-0-

Haruka snapped out of her thoughts, only to have Elsa slap her.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"You zoned out, looking at Michiru like a creepy old man would. Don't make her feel uncomfortable! " the red haired girl scolded. She had very naturally nudged Michiru to the side and taken her place in front of Haruka. She could only hope she had pushed her fast enough, before Michiru could feel Haruka's chest.

Had she done that? Haruka wasn't sure. "Well, she started it by touching my chest," Haruka pouted while hoping on the inside that Michiru hadn't felt her breasts.

Meanwhile, Michiru had been watching with calculating eyes. She could tell this was all an act, and she was a bit disturbed by the fact that the man she had just began to know, was actually a woman and a little angered that they had been trying to trick her.

"So, what do you want with me?" her calm voice rang out throughout the gallery, causing even more people to look at them. However, the two friends unintentionally ignored her, in a world of their own.

"You know, you're going to have to pay for damaging my face. This face is adored by women everywhere, and it's worth a lot of money," Haruka said, grinning seductively and leaning closer.

Elsa laughed and shoved her friend's head, "Pfft, as if. Your ugly face isn't worth a hundred yen."

"Hey!"

They both laughed before turning to the artist. But as soon as Haruka saw the woman, her mind started racing.

'Michiru? Sailor Neptune? My partner? She has to be the one Pluto was telling me about!'

"I said, what do you want with me?" Michiru's voice once again broke Haruka out of her reverie. Haruka was filled with joy at the sight of the aqua haired woman, and had an intense urge to sweep her up in a big embrace.

'But, she might not remember who you are' her mind rationalized. So she held back.

"Oh, um. I was thinking, would you like to come to one of my races?" Haruka said, her mind thinking fast, for an excuse to make Michiru see her.

"I'll pass. I don't like stuff like that," and with that said, she walked away to disappear in a crowd of fans once again.

Haruka's face fell.

* * *

><p>Okay, I was going to write a totally different story, but I had no idea how to write the beginning, and I had a sudden stroke of genius. This idea came to me while I was watching a movie on Franz Ferdinand's assassination. Boring stuff. Wouldn't it be awesome if in History, we learned about the Silver Millennium? xD That would be so much fun!<p>

The invited student crap about Mugen was made up but the Japanese School of New York is true. It uses the Japanese curriculum and mostly kids of diplomats and bankers go there, which is why even though Michiru lived in America (More info next chapter), she's still familiar with Japanese customs and etc. After graduating, kids there go back to Japan for high school/college.

Also, Elsa seemed a bit out of character so I tried making her less frantic/teary. I think it works?


	2. Contemplations

Michiru leapt back into the water not able to handle the separation with the element for long. She swam agilely to the other end of her private pool on the top floor of her new condo –Although a whole condo for her had seemed a bit ostentatious, she had ended up buying it anyways since it was the best she felt her hand touch the rocky side of the pool, she pushed herself up in one fluid moment, breathing in the chlorine scented air.

Thinking that she had done enough laps for the day, she began gliding lazily through the chlorine filled water. Swimming always helped her relax and the night before had been brutal. Her nightmares of what she called the Silence were getting stronger. She closed her eyes, trying to forget about her dark dreams and focus on something else, which led to her thinking about the events that had occurred in the exhibit.

-0-0-0-0-

_She paused to look at her favorite piece, which had the wind and sky together in an embrace with dark colors. Her eyes bore into her painting, and she began to get lost in it when she felt a warm breath tickle her neck," Such a beautiful painting by a beautiful woman."_

_-0-0-0-0-_

_Her usually twinkling eyes narrowed and she boldly put her hands on the blonde's chest. Indeed, there was a slight swell. _

_-0-0-0-0-_

She momentarily lost her balance in the water, her submersion so sudden that she felt a fleeting moment of panic before letting her common sense take over. She couldn't be hurt by water, she who had such an affinity for it. She went back up to the surface berating herself for letting a person distract her enough to ruin her flow.

'_Just forget all about that night. Tenoh Haruka is nothing to you, nor will he' _she caught herself '_SHE ever be'_

She supposed in a small part of her mind that she was overreacting because despite the initial shock, she had quickly understood why the blonde was covering up her gender. Motorsports, like most other sports in Japan, were traditionally only for guys. If people found out that the famous Tenoh Haruka was a girl, her image would suffer and in the worst case scenario, she could even be kicked out. Or so Michiru thought. She didn't know too much about motorsports.

Anyway, she couldn't help but subconsciously blame the blonde for her worsened nightmares. They made it harder for her to sleep, which made her tired, which made her a grumpier person. She refused to believe that they could hold a semblance of truth, because she would be unable to focus on anything else but the "Silence", and she still had her own dreams to focus on, like becoming a true violinist. She was still known mostly for having been a child prodigy, and many people in the classical music industry looked down on her for that. People who hadn't met her viewed her as a girl who had been lucky enough to be born talented, and had everything handed to her on a silver platter –That wasn't true at all. She practiced every day for around four hours, and then played for fun for maybe another hour or so. How dare they say she didn't work as hard as them?!- If she made even the smallest of mistakes, it would be pointed out to her, and used as even more evidence that she was just an overgrown child prodigy, while if she performed exceedingly well, they would say she was born with it. Hell, even when she was trying to have a serious discussion about music with some people, she could tell the other person was just humoring her, as if she was a small child. This was what angered her the most; she didn't care too much for what other people said of her, but being treated as an ignorant child infuriated her. It seemed that no matter what and how many contests she won, she would never escape the curse of child prodigy, as Itzhak Perlman so accurately called it. Of course, the people she was talking about were only a handful of people; Michiru was confident enough to say the majority loved her, and somehow it didn't sound arrogant but true.

She would be a violinist so renowned that everyone would respect her and take her seriously and so skilled at playing that everyone listening would feel the same emotions she felt.

Deciding that she had spent enough time in the pool and that it was time to start getting ready to go to practice with the Saito Kinen Orchestra that she had been invited to play with for the upcoming Saito Kinen Festival, she got out of the pool. But as she dried her wet hair with the towel that had waited for her on the edge of the pool, she couldn't help but think about what Haruka was doing

-0-0-0-0-

A tall figure slipped into a dark alley, panting heavily.

Haruka slumped against the wall, already transformed back into her civilian form, gasping for breath despite the fact that it smelled positively filthy. Though the monsters had been easy at first, it seemed as though they were getting even more difficult to beat with each new one. This daimon had taken three consecutive World Shakings and a barrage of punches/kicks before reverting back to an unconscious human whereas the previous daimons had needed only one well placed World Shaking.

_Start Flashback_

_Haruka walked towards her garage, her helmet dangling on her finger. The race was soon to start but she had felt a weird sensation, almost like the wind was roaring in her head to go to her garage. Frowning slightly at the open door that she had surely closed, she went in steadily but cautiously. _

_"Is anyone there?" Almost immediately after she had spoken, she saw the slumped figure of a boy in the corner._

_"He-Help me," he forced out, hunched over in pain. _

_Rushing over to him and putting her helmet down once she reached him, she knelt and placed a hand on his back in hurried concern._

_"What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

_The boy cried out "Help me" once again, this time reaching out his hand before dropping both hands onto his lap as if they suddenly weighed as much as the world.. His back arched unnaturally and his pupils dilated and narrowed in the instance of a second, all while a foreboding red glow seemed to emanate from him._

_Haruka froze on her knees, managing to utter out "What" before she staggered to her feet, taking a step back in horror as a shadow erupted from the boy. The shadow looked like a demon taken right out from a tale told to warn children, colored an all consuming black except for the gleaming crimson eyes that showed only an unbridled lust for blood. Ebony wings unfurled, seeming to drip with shadows before being merged back into the demon's body if it could be called a body. _

_The shadows seemed to harden into a red molten existence, the end result being a terrifying and huge wormlike creature, its head covered in what looked like a multitude of bulbous tumors. Small but long spear like arms twisted and flailed around as if searching for flesh to burrow into. It let out a roar that Haruka barely registered as she tried to comprehend what had taken place. She backed away as the demon towered over her, instinctively grabbing a spare wrench and raising it to attack when she remembered the boy inside this abomination. The image of the boy's wildly desperate eyes when he had reached out a hand for help, made Haruka freeze, wrench in hand. _

_The demon took advantage of its prey's lapse and striked. Startled at the attack, Haruka only just managed to put the wrench between her and the demon's mouth, though the sheer weight of the demon forced her to the ground. Her wrench clattered away, too far for Haruka to reach._

_She got up gingerly, her back sore from being slammed onto the concrete floor of her garage. She felt a jarring pain in her left elbow, which she had landed on. She didn't spare a glance at it because she knew it was most likely broken and she had other pressing concerns at hand. _

_The demon reared its head to attack, sensing the weakness of its prey when suddenly a twinkling and pulsing light appeared between the two of them Haruka could only stare in awe as a rod materialized in the center of the brightness. _

_The rod seemed to call to her and Haruka wasted no time in grabbing it. When it was in her grasp, she felt something deep inside of her stir and take control of her body. She cried "Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" and used the rod to draw a circle around her. She hugged herself as wind rushed up from the circle and dressed her in a sailor fuku. She put a tiara on and gracefully pulled her head back to let her bangs fall back in place. She felt lip gloss being put on her mouth and finally she posed before taking back control of her body and getting out of the ridiculous pose. Though it had felt like twenty seconds had passed, only one had, and Haruka quickly fell into an offensive stance, not letting her mind think about what had just happened to her. She would have to fight now, or risk being eaten or whatever the demon would do to her. _

_'But the boy!' her conscience yelled. 'If I hurt the boy, then it would be murder!' Her conscience was quickly reined in by a strict voice in her mind. _

_'If the demon isn't killed, he'll only hurt other innocent civilians. It's one life for the safety of countless others. Do you want the blood of civilians on your hands because you couldn't sacrifice one life? Get over your childish and naïve ideals and kill him now!"_

_Her right hand itched to do something, surely something that would kill the boy as a part of her wanted, but she ignored the urge, instead choosing to kick and punch the demon, yelling "I am not a murderer!" Hopefully it would give in after it got tired and get out of the boy. This time, the voice was silent and she continued for a while, giving petty wounds to the demon. _

_Tired after ten minutes of relentless attacking, Haruka dodged the demon's mouth just a moment too slow, resulting in the mouth ravaging her broken elbow, which she had kept behind her back while fighting to prevent further irritation. She yelled in pain before ripping her elbow away so abruptly that some of the demon's teeth remained fastened on it, tunneling further into her flesh with each movement. Hastily without thought, Haruka raised her hand above her head, gathering energy from the wind to form a ringed sphere. She hurled it to the ground in the direction of the demon where the sphere ripped the ground apart before rising to hit the demon. It vaporized, leaving the unconscious boy that quickly fell to the ground. Haruka followed suit, falling onto her knees, unable to stand due to the unbearable pain in her elbow._

_She transformed back to her race suit, her bloody mess of an elbow covered by the sleeve of her suit. It stung at the contact, and Haruka, not wanting to screw it up further, got up, careful not to disturb the elbow in any way. She wearily got up because she would have to alert somebody to take the boy to the hospital. It couldn't be her since her injury was too noticeable even when covered up. Walking slowly out, she stopped in caution at the woman who was leaning on the garage door. She had long emerald hair and wine colored eyes though what struck Haruka the most was the uniform she was wearing. It was similar to what Haruka had worn when fighting the demon, though it was black where hers was navy blue. She also held an odd staff with her that had an orb encased by a heartlike shape at the top._

_"Follow me, others will be here to take care of the boy," she said in a smooth voice before walking away at a slow pace. _

_Tentatively Haruka followed her since she had no other choice with others coming. She could already hear their voices as they talked to each other._

_Hopefully this mysterious woman would be able to answer the questions that were barraging her mind._

_-End Flashback-_

Pluto had taken Haruka to the blonde's own apartment and watched with what seemed to be apathy as Haruka treated her elbow. Going to the hospital was out of the question as too many questions would be asked, so she pulled the teeth out while gritting her own teeth, and staunched the fresh flow of blood that poured out of the holes. The rubbing alcohol had stung like hell and she had had to wear a makeshift sling for less than a week –According to Pluto, senshis had advanced healing rates-, answering everyone who asked that she had fallen down the stairs.

Pluto had answered most of the questions she had fired at the woman, though there were some she remained silent on. Basically, Haruka was Sailor Uranus, a senshi with the mission to save the world from the oncoming silence, which she had been dreaming about, by finding the three talismans which were hidden inside pure hearts. The talismans would be needed by the Messiah who was the one that would actually save the world. When asked about other senshi, Pluto had replied with a mere "You have a partner. It would be best if you also awakened her to help you." Pluto had left right after that, and was as mysterious as ever even after several months had passed.

Haruka didn't know much about Pluto except that she was also a senshi and knew way more than her. Although Pluto helped occasionally, she more often didn't, doing Kami-sama knew what.

Of course, now Haruka had found her partner, and it had turned out to be the beautiful Kaioh Michiru, who was more than she could have dreamed. Kaioh Michiru was an international icon, despite her young age, that both Japan and the United States took pride in boasting about.

At the age of five, she had started performing for audiences in Japan before moving to the United States to enter the Juilliard Pre-College Division for the violin. She studied at the JapaneseSchool of New York on weekdays which ensured that she grew up as any other Japanese child would. She professionally debuted with the New York Philharmonic at the age of eight and released her first album a year later. By the time she had turned eleven, she had played with many major orchestras in the world, including but not limited to the Berlin Philharmonic and the Vienna Philharmonic, all while releasing a few more albums as well as paintings. She had moved back to Japan recently, and was going to attend the elite Mugen Gakuen where Haruka and Elsa had also been invited to attend.

Haruka had googled Kaioh Michiru as soon as she had gotten home, desperate to know everything about her partner. Of course she had known who Kaioh Michiru was, given her fame and the fact that Elsa occasionally talked about the aqua haired girl she had met in her one year in America. Haruka had listened to her play in recordings after Elsa's insisting, and she had become a fan, though she had never really looked for information about the musician.

Deciding that she had recovered enough energy and spent enough time thinking, she walked out of the alley and went to her new home, Tenou condominium #1127

After taking a quick shower, her head would be cleared and she could spend the rest of the day at the race track.

* * *

><p>AN: I haven't updated in so long, I'm not going to give any excuses. And I won't make any promises either about when I'll update next because I honestly don't know. Hopefully I won't make you guys wait as long for the third chapter but again, no promises. I've also made some changes in the first chapter, that I'm not sure about. I thought that the first version had Michiru too narrowminded and unlike the composed woman in the manga/anime, but if you have any issues, tell me so I can work on it.  
>I hate writing action scenes so I tried skipping it. :P<br>I tried really hard for this chapter though, I honestly researched for around 2 hours about the best music school Michiru could go to as a child prodigy, whether she should have stayed in Japan or went to the U.S. or England, the best orchestras, her career, and all those itty bitty details. Everything I've mentioned related to music is true and you might have noticed that Michiru's career ended up to be pretty much the same as Sarah Chang's. I plan to do the same with Mugen, I don't want to create a completely different version of the elite school so I've been rewatching S episodes and rereading some parts of the Infinity Arc.


End file.
